Warriors: Twisted Loyalty's
by Flaria
Summary: Hailkit wanted to be the best of the best. But when change comes Hailkit has a choice if she to loyal to her clan or a much greater force that lurks. Hearts will be Broken and blood will spill blood and one question will remain heavy, who has twisted loyaltys? Better then it seems
1. Chapter 1

Hey :) just to clear this up warriors twisted loyaltys is being made as well as warriors the cold blood at the same time so don't think one story is over, it isn't. I respond to reviews in next chappie and respond to PM's, anyway story (Sorry for spelling error, program doesn't have spell fix and I rushedXD)

Warrior names:

Shadowclan:

Leader

Volestar: Dark pelted tom with gray stripes down his back

Apprentice: Newtpaw

Deputy:

Snaketail: A black tom with a long tail

Medicine cat

Foxwhisker: A orange and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Orangepaw

Warriors

Bushfur: A spicky gray she-cat with blue eyes

Bagerclaws: Black tom with a white stripe down his head

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Adderstrike: Light grey tom with white muzzle and belly

Apprentice: Sparkpaw

Shadowpoppy: Black she-cat with dark green eyes

Elkdawn: Brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Apprentices

Fawnpaw: Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Sparkpaw: Light cream colored she-cat with black ear tips

Sunpaw: Light orange she-cat with darker orange on belly

Orangepaw: Light orange tom with green eyes

Newtpaw: Dark brown/green tom with brown eyes

Queens

Amberpatch: dark reddish/orange she-cat with white feet

Darkmoon: Black she-cat with grey underbelly

(Kits: Stormkit, Hailkit, and Shykit)

Elders

Slowstride: White she-cat with weaker back legs

Thunderclan:

Leader

Lionstar: Large bright cream colored tom with lots of fur around his neck

Deputy

Squirellwhisp: Skinny orange speckled tom with blue eyes (Formerlly a Windclan warrior)

Medicine cat

Larkbreeze: Light blue tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw

Warriors

Redstorm: Redish tom with white front paws

Fernblossom: White speckled she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Meadowleaf: White she-cat with black stripes

Barkpelt: Dark brown tom

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Leafmist: Preety dark brown tabby she-cat with green eye

Wolfdusk: Grey tom with white ears and blue eyes

Trushpelt: Brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Icepaw: Light blue/grey she-cat with white paws

Rainpaw: Dark blue she-cat

Seedpaw: Yellow and brown tom with dark brown eyes

Queens:

Lilybush: Light grey cat with blue eyes (Mate: Squirellwhisp)

(Kits: Honeykit, Snowkit, Grasskit, Mousekit, Smallkit, Pouncekit, and Whispkit)

Elders:

Cream: Cream colored she-cat with green eyes (Formerlly a rogue)

Riverclan

Leader

Rushstar: Black short furred she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

Creekwhisper: White tom with black ears

Medicine cat

Minnowpool: Light gray tom with green eyes

Warriors

Softpetal: Long furred light cream colored she-cat

Skyfur: Dark blue tom with yellow eyes

Sandheart: Light cream colored tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Greenpaw

Pebblefur: Grey tom with white tail tip

Fogmist: Light gray tom with white ear tips

Crowtail: White tom with black tail

Mossoak: Gray she-cat with green eyes  
Waspwhisker: Light cream tom with black tail tip

Apprentices

Greenpaw: Light she-cat with white paws

Queens

Elders

Limpfoot: Brown tom with a crooked back leg

Windclan

Leader

Falconstar: White tom with black spots

Deputy

Moorheart: White she-cat with cream colored feet and belly

Medicine cat

Willowpelt: Very lean light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors

Quietcrow: Black tom with white ears

Shardfang: Grey tom with long sharp teeth

Heatherbreeze: brown/cream colored she-cat with amber eyes

Wildwind: Black hyper tom with green eyes

Hawktooth: Darker brown/gray tom with yellow eyes

Weaselclaw: Light brown tom with light cream belly

Apprentice: Applepaw

Apprentices

Applepaw: Brown tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Snowcloud: White she-cat with light blue eyes

(Kits Foxkit and Strikekit)

Softwind: Dark grey she-cat with white front paws

Elders

Sweetmist: Preety brown she cat with green eyes

Dawnflower: Bright orange she-cat with light green eyes and black belly

Prologe

The moon reflected almost perfectly on the cool water below the two cats as they stood over a pool of water. The darker tom breathed in the scents of the small pool trying to savor the scent. The orange and white tom flicked his tail in the direction of the pool.

"Come, if we don't speed this thing along we won't be back until moonhigh." The orange tom growled impatiently and without waiting for a reply started to pad down to the pool.

The darker tom growled angerly, I was going to be leader! He trotted to catch up the orange tom who wasn't making much progress down.

"Foxwhisker I am going to be leader, I decide what we do." He snarled after coming side to side with the medicine cat.

Foxwhisker turned and blinked at him with amusment.  
"Yes your ideas are so great, like the time you decided to go fox hunting with all the kits." He purred his voice scratched._ We need a new medicine cat soon he can hardly talk. _The dark tom thought feeling agitated for this being brought up _again. _

"Shut up old hag! I don't care what I did!" The dark tom spat, Foxwhisker blinked at him.

"Volepelt I know that you never liked me, but leaders and medicine cats need each other." _Yeah I sure need an old hag to help me, what my clan needs is fresh new warriors. _Volepelt bit his togue to spit the remark. "Please we don't have to be friends but I am the medicine and you have to trust me that some times we know whats best for the clan." Foxwhisker looked at the deputy a pleading look in her eyes. _She wants me to accept. _

Volepelt took a deep breath and gave her a curt nod. Foxwhisker eyes shown with graditude before looking ahead again.

A few moments later they where in front of he pool of water.

"It looks so much better up close." Volepelt remarked remebering when Foxwhisker first told him about what it looks like.

Foxwhisker nodded and sat down.

"Remeber what I told you how to go to Starclan?" The medicine cat asked his eyes drooped with tiredness. Volepelt recalled Foxwhiskers words before he left camp and gave a curt a nod.

"Good." The medicine cat grunted as getting into a lying down position making sure to tuck his paws under him. Foxwhisker bent down and lapped up the water before lying his head down.  
Volepelt watched amazed as the toms harsh breathes turned into steady snores like she wasn't at all old as her eyes closed.  
Volepelt looked down at his reflection before doing the same, trying to copy the old cats steps to not mess up, stedily Volepelt eyes began to drop and sleep washed over him like a wave.

"Volepelt, with this life I give you compassion, use it well on your clan and other clans as well." With that Jaystar touched Volepelt's nose. Volepelt thought that the life would've been peaceful like the other eight lives he just recived but with this life was horrible. He shook all over, pain flooded through his veins like a cat dieing. He dug his claws into the ground hoping the pain would go out his claws and into the ground but to no prevail. He clenched his teeth in anger.

After a few moments the unignorable pain was down to a simple trobbing and Volepelt relaxed, he looked back up to see Jaystar stepping back into the ranks.

"Volestar! Volestar, Volestar!" The starry cats called out. Foxwhisker, who was sitting a little ways away raised his tail in approvle.  
Volestar took a deep breath, he was the new leader of the best clan!  
"Thank you." He breathed not able to find words to descride his indescrible feeling inside him.

Slowly one by one the starry ranks of Starclan started to fade until only Jaystar and Foxwhisker was left.

"Volestar listen closly." The old leaders eyes shown desperation to tell him something. Foxwhisker walked over to them his eyes pricked with curiosity. Jaystar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Four must become one to drive away a threat that comes from in the heart." Volestar snorted angerly.

"Fox dung my clan isn't a threat!" The newly named leader snarled bitterly.  
Jaystar waved his tail. "Beware!" He warned as Starclan started to go fuzzy.

-Hoped you enjoyed this please review for suggestions and comments to help improve my writing, thnxs


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for this taking way longer then planned, my week was first busy and then sadly out family dog passed away so I've been depressed... Anyway I am uploading 2 chappies at once (cause of transfering the chapters on flashdrive is annoying) I most likley upload a bunch at a time from now on because the computer I am typing on is old and isn't connected to internet so yeah...**

**Oh and thanks for 2 reviews only for the prologe (thanks I really love reading what you have to say) hope I can get more in the future. Anyway reviews:**

**WarriorGal99: Thanks for the motivation to help get this book going ;)**

**Nemo: Hopefully it'll stay that way**

**-So read the 2 chapters I am posting and review or PM if you have a question that can't wait ;)**

Chapter 1

"Shadowclan attack!" Hailkit cried jumping on top of the intruder's tail. The white intruder turned her head in confusion. Quickly Shykit used it as a advantage and ran out from the bushes on the opposite side where she was looking and bit down on the intruders shoulder.

The white cat shook her hind paws trying to shake off Shykit but had no luck.

"Grr, I am going to eat you." The intruder threatened.

"No one hurts my sister!" A brave voice meowed, Hailkit looked up to see her brother, Stormkit staring down at them, he was standing on a rock a little bigger then the intruder.

Letting out a small growl did a strange half-slide half-pounce down the side onto the stranger.  
The white cat let out a grunt as Stormkit's weight made her legs buckle. Together Shykit and her both pinned the white cat down while Stormkit stood in front of the intruder a smirk on his face, his posture almost completly noble.

"Intruder." He adressed, immediatly the white cat looked up.

"Yes?" She mewed innocently although the kits could hear her voice shaking with fear.

"We will only let you go if you give us all your prey." Stormkit meowed gazing down with a solid expression.

"And clean out our dens." I added, Stormkit gave a nod of approval.

"Oh yes, feirce warriors I dare not challenge you." The white cat rumbled.

With a nod from Stormkit, Shykit and her realeased the cat.

The white cat got up and licked her belly trying to clean out the dirt they just flattered her on.

"Slowstride where were you!" A voice made the kits jump, they spun around to see Amberpatch running towards them anger danced in her eyes.

"Relax, it's fine." Slowstride called out raising her paw in effort of showing she was alright. "Man, you kits are growing into fine young warriors." She meowed quietly giving them a quick glance.

Amberpatch stopped when she got over to them and looked at Slowstride cautiously. After sniffing her for awhile she turned to them her eyes blazing with anger.

"What where you doing with Slowstride!" She demanded immediatly Shykit shunk down to the ground her eyes not meeting the furious queen gaze.

"I was making dirt." Slowstride interuppted rudly standing between her and the kits.

Amberpatch narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"So you went to make dirt and rubbed yourself in dust?" She demanded her eyes flickering to the kits to Slowstride.

For once no cat replied, Amberpatch had found a loophole like a mouse slipping from your claws. The queens curled her lip bitterly.

"What have I told you about praticing with an elder, she is old and weak and it doesn't help that she has to go to the medicine every day to get herbs to sooth her bones!" Amberpatch snarled after realizing that she was right, Slowstride flicked her tail acrossed Amberpatch's mouth.

"Oh sush, I remebered how you played 'intruder' with the elders when you where a kit." The elder scolded ammusment heavy on her voice, Amberpatch's ears flattened for a few secounds before she straighted up and she arched her back.

"But the elders there didn't have weak back legs!" Amberpatch snapped, Slowstride snorted and looked at the kits.

"I forgot about telling you about how I got my name and weak back legs, I'll tell you that as soon as missgrumpy goes away." She meowed blinking with kindness before looking back up at the queen. "For Starclan sakes I'm not that old to be in the elders den I knitted only two seasons ago."

Amberpatch rolled her eyes and turned away.

After taking a few steps Amberpatch turned and looked at them.

"Mother I really want you to be safe, stop being so rough on your back legs." She spat before padding off towards the fresh-kill pile. Slowstride looked at them.

"She addresses me like I am a kit hardly old enough to leave the nursery! I can't believe how moody queens are." The young elder snorted rolling her eyes.

"Can you tell us about how you got such weak back legs?" Stormkit asked not bothered by the elders snappy daughter.

"Why of course young ones. Come lets go over here in these bushes and I can tell you about it." Slowstride meowed straighting up like nothing just happened.

She led the kits over to where a bush over hung some moss. Hailkit flopped on the moss and rubbed herself on it enjoying the soft mossy feeling in it while Slowstride layed down by going down on her frount paws. Then she slowly lowerd her back haunches letting a sigh of relief afterwards.

Hailkit watched her amazed, _She really can adapt. _Hailkit thought to herself as the rest of her littermates settled in around her.

"Now kits, it was the middle of leaf-bare just like it is now." She gazed at the kits with excitment for her story. "Although this leaf-bare is nothing compared to the one a few seasons ago." I watched her with intesity, _This may be the best story she told so far! _Hailkit thought. "I remebered how one litter of three all died only a few days after birth from hunger, but it wasn't just kits though. Apprentices and warriors got killed from taking horrible risks trying to catch even a measly catch like a baby rat." Slowstride took a deep breath, closing her eyes like trying to remeber the memory. "So we where on patrol on day and we decided that we should cross the boarder and catch some rabbits cause they are large and Windclan didn't seem like they where starving at all."  
"Wow you risked getting caught from a fully fed Windclan warriors!" Stormkit blurted out not able to contain himself. The elder nodded solomly.

"It was a risk we had to take, so anyway we where traveling and I saw this rabbit." My littermates leaned in close and Slowstride talked more quieter with an edge to her voice. "It was the biggest rabbit I think that every lived, it was so plump to, I felt if I brought it to my clan it may feed us for weeks.

"Wow!" Shykit breathed, we all looked at her surprised. The funny thing is that she hardly talks so this was new.

Shykit's eyes widened as she realized what she did and looked down at her paws, her back prickling with unease.

"Uh anyways," Slowstride mewed looking at the ground, contiuing her story "I did what any warrior would've done, I chased it. For such a fat little thing I wouldn't of ever dreamed it would've ran that fast but as I was chasing it, I-"

"Kits come here now." A cool voice snapped Slowstride from her story and caused her open her eyes and to lift her head.

"Uh oh kits, seems like Darkmoon is angry." Slowstride whispered and waved her tail to the entrance of the bush.

Stormkit let out a small whimper as he got to his paws and catiously padded pawstep by pawstep and peered out of the dark bush.

"Kits, _now._" Darkmoon's voice turned into a low growl this time.

Stormkit took a deep breath before walking out of the den trying to hold his tail high.

I glanced at Shykit with a twinge of regreat, her eyes where wide and she was shaking. Mother always tried treating her specially because when they where born Shykit was nearly stolen by a Twoleg, she always thought that Shadowclan meant to get rid of her and with that she began to fear _everything. _  
Hailkit gave a respectful nod to the elder before walking over and licking Shykit's ear.

"It's okay sis, momma won't be mad." I encouraged nosing her flake with my nose.

Shykit nodded slowly before she shakily got to her paws and stumbled out of the mossy bush.

Bright light immedietly greeted us, along with the heavy chill of leaf-bare. Darkmoon was outside the nursery her eyes where dull with tiredness.

Stormkit was at her side with his head hung low, not daring to challenge her mothers angery gaze.

I flaked Shykit and tried walking along side her.

Although the legth isn't that long, Shykit repeatly stopped for a few moment before contiuing, like trying to decide wether it's a good idea to keep going.

As we neared Darkmoon though I could hear Shykit's heart-beat quicken and her body started to twitch.

"It's okay, momma doesn't look that mad." I encoraged realizing that she was hardly even listening, her eyes seemed clouded and faint.

A few heart-beats later we where in front of Darkmoon.

Darkmoon sighed and licked Shykit's head.

"It is okay little ones. Amberpatch is just stressed, I belive that she is just worried about losing her mother, after all her father died only a moon ago." She meowed letting out less anger then her gaze showed. Turning she started walking into the den we scammpered after her. "But in the mean time I want you spending less time with Slowstride." She contiued her voice low.  
"What!" I gasped surprised. All three kits stopped and looked at her confused.

"I mean it, Slowstride pratically told you her whole life story and she isn't getting enough on a rest on her weak legs." Darkmoon sighed not stopping.

I looked at my littermates and realized that they bowed their heads in reluctant agreement. I got to my paws about to follow when I heard a horrible yowl from an expirenced warrior.

"Intruders attacking! Intruders attacking!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Darkmoon looked up and strained her ears to listen.

I noticed the how she kept on turning her ear in every little sound, I tried immitating her and immediatly picked up a noice.

_Twigs cracking underfoot! _I heared near the entrance and knew that the sound didn't belong, no Shadowclan patrol would've been so clumsy and careless to make that much noice.  
A yowl broke out and Darkmoon ducked down and grabbed Shykit by her scruff, not caring of her squeak of protest and surprise. She turned and ran back towards the den her tail straight out in fear. I heard cats hissing and spitting angerly at each other behind me as I ran towards the den, feeling a trace of cowardly for running away from the threat. Darkmoon made it into the den and reapeared looking out at them both.

"Hurry up, kits run!" She yowled.  
Stormkit let out a grunt after tripping over a branch I stopped and looked at him, his pelt bore an awful scratch that his weak skin couldn't defend.

I turned back to help Stormkit and flattened my ears, a black she-cat with green eyes broke though the wave of the cats and raced right towards them.

I stood there motionless, Stormkit did to his eyes widening, ignoring the blood starting to trikle down his side.

Three cats followed the she-cat all smelling of crow-food they stopped in frount of them the black cat bent down and smelled them.

"Look at this, poor scraps abandoned by your clan." The black cat mewed fake sypathy in her voice as she curled her lip in satifaction.

"Get away!" I turned my head to see mother racing up to defend us.

"Falcon, stop her." The black cat meowed pointing her tail towards Darkmoon.  
I could only watch helplessly as a brown tom with black paws named 'Falcon' ran and headbutted Darkmoon's flake sending her spawleing to the ground in a daze. Before she could get up the tom got up and placed a paw on her neck threatingly, Darkmoon's eyes blazed with anger and advengence for a moment before she avoided the gaze Falcon, clearly showing her defeat.

"Pah I thought your love your kits more." Falcon mocked he bent his head down and whispered loudly "but we'll take good care of them". Anger rushed down my spine, I turned towards the black cat who was clearly the leader and faced her challengingly.

"You let my mother go!" I threatened trying to show my tiny teeth. She laughed and turned to the other two cats.

"Grab the kits and return to camp." The black cat meowed.

"What are you doing Shade?" A white tabby she-cat with a black tail meowed flicking her ears in the direction of the fighting cats. The apparently 'Shade' pointed her tail towards the entrance.

"I'll do somthing to create a distraction, you two sneack out with the kits, I'll call off my cats after killing a few of there puny 'warriors'." And with that she turned and raced towards the entrance.

The two cats looked at each other then turned towards them.

"I'll grab the tom you grab the brave she-cat." A brown with black stripe tom meowed. The white cat nodded and quickly ran over and grabbed her by the scruff.

Surprisingly her hold on her was soft and milk scent came off her relaxing her at once, Stormkit on the other hand let out painful squeals as the brown tom was twisting around, struggling to pick the kit up.

"Seriously Wasp your blow our whole cover, grab it's scruff gently and try not to use your teeth!" The white cat hissed to 'Wasp' her words sounded a bit muffled from holding her.

Wasp looked at her before scooping up Stormkit, this time a bit more gently like the way the white cat did it. Stormkit's painful squeals turned into quiet scared whimpers.

The white she-cat and Wasp stalked around the camp walls and stopped when they where close enough to the camp entrance and hidden well enough to not be seen. Wasp dropped Stormkkit a pressed a paw threatinly on his throat like what happened to his mother and stared out his gazed fixed on the cats suddenly a cat's voice drowned off the fighting.

"Shadowclan! Listen to what I have to say." The familiar voice of the cat who helped with stealing them rose above all and instently the clearing went silent.  
"Ha! She has a tiny kit, that is definetly a distraction" Wasp laughed quietly. The white cat still stood with me dangling out of her mouth, she dropped me and looked at him.

"Really? But wouldn't more kits mean more warriors?" The white cat pointed out in the same quiet voice, I laid down, knowing that she would easily kill me if I ran.

"Puh! This kit is so tiny, it would be crow-food Snow." Wasp meowed looking out.

"Shykit!" I breathed astonished.

"Shut up kit or I'll kill you!" Wasp warned quietly.

"You know you can be nice once in awhile." Snow hissed back her voice a tone a bit higher then a whisper.  
Wasp snorted and looked back to the cats.

"Now we are going to become a new clan, a clan so strong that you'll be shaking in your pelts." Shade went on, Wasp looked at Snow.

"Let's go this is the distraction." And with that he grabbed Stormkit again and Snow did the same for her.

Slowly the two cats crept out of camp, not one cat noticed, all where to focased on Shade to notice.  
For a split heart-beat I saw Shykit, she was under Shade's large paw, apparently that move was used frequently with these cats.

After a few more moments the fermiliar scents of the camp was replaced with the crisp scent of pine and prey.  
Snow and Wasp relaxed and stood up taller as they walked.

"Be careful they may still be a patrol out and about, after all they probley wouldn't even hear a monster if it came and let out squacks." Wasp warned, ammusment hevey on his voice as he carried her brother.

Snow purred in agreement.

The sun was almost vanished behind the trees by the time the cats stopped.

"Finally we're home." Snow muttered setting Hailkit down.

Wasp looked at Snow with a disaproving glare, Snow met it evenly.

"You think they will outrun you? Besides they will need to get used of their new home." Snow pointed out, Wasp stared at her a moment longer before grunting and setting Stormkit down. _What do they mean 'their new home'? I'm not home. _Hailkit thought smelling the air. Crowfood hung in the air and in front of them definetly wasn't Shadowclan.

A bunch of boxes that where sideways stood in rows up and down along a old rotting dumster. Cats who where sleeping immediatly looked out of the boxes at them. Hailkit whinced as they jumped down and formed a tight circle around them.

"So the new requites are here, are they?" An orange tom with lighter orange stripes meowed sitting near the front his gaze fixed on Snow.  
"Yes, Shade said she'll be back soon." Snow meowed, Hailkit ducked under these cats gazes, some wore collers while others looked more like rats then cats.

"They are hardly old enough to be trained!" A cats voice shouted out from somewhere near the back.

"Yeah and they _stink_!" Another cat joined in.

_You don't smell the best ethier! _Hailkit had to bite her tongue from wailing it aloud.

Wasp walked and joined the ranks of cats, clearly he had to intension to defending them from being ripped apart from these feirce creatures.

_Coward! _Hailkit thought bitterly, Snow, however stood her ground, she wrapped her black tail around them and met the orange cats gaze with not a doupt of fear.

"Tigerstripe are you doupting the leaders orders!" Snow snapped, the orange cat looked at them both and sniffed them.

"Shadowclan." He whispered partly to himself strightning. _He knows the smell of my clan! _Hope surged through my pelt I bravley I padded slowly up to him.

"You have a warrior name! Does that mean you where once a warrior..." I trailed off when I realized that this cat might of been banished.

"Don't worry young one I chose to leave not was forced." He purred ammused, he turned around and held his tail up.

"These kits have Shadowclan blood, they carry the skills of darkness and fear from the other clans so they aren't a burden." He annouced, "I will meet with Night and she will choose what to do with the kits, not anyone eles." Tigerstripe looked back at Snow. "Snow will be their caretaker." Tigerstripe nodded at Snow, indecating that they should leave.

"Common kits let me show you the caretaker den." Snow meowed in a light mother-like voice, way diffrent then when they first met.

Stormkit looked at me before walking after her.  
I slowly got to my paws, _if I stay those cats might kill me_.

Hailkit thought to herself following.

Snow led them to the dumpster and looked at her.

"Here is where kits and caretakers go, we are all trained to fit in small spaces to outwit enemys and protect the kits." The cat explained, "just watch me."

Quickly the white and black cat got into a crouching position pressing herself down all the way on the ground, ignoring the dust that immediatly clung to her long furred pelt. Stretching one paw in front of another Snow swiftly dragged herself under the dumpster. Surprisingly her skin didn't get caught so she went under the trash bin like a fish swimming downstream. Soon only her black tail shown as she called back. " Common!"

Stormkit was first to start under, only he just flattened out by falling on his stomach, his arms and legs out awkardly. Stormkit's face flushed as he slowly started to use his frount paws to drag the rest of his body behind him.

"Look at that blueish tom!" A kit's voice drafted out from under the den.  
_Mouse-dung kits! _Hailkit thought with dread imagining them as the rogue cats out there, only tinyier.

Stormkit tried his best and after a few more heart-beats finally got under the dumpster.

I took a deep breath, _I have to get under this to prove Shadowclan isn't weak! _Hailkit thought trying to imitate the way Snow went under the dumster. After thinking if she had the right position she slowly took one paw step after another, surprisingly her back didn't even brush against the top as she stalked under the dumster.  
Letting out a sqeak as the ground under her feet dropped sharply she rolled down.

Letting out an _omph _as she hit the ground she heard laughter. She looked up and blinked a few times, luckily her eyes ajusted quickly and she could see three other kits about her age, Stormkit, Snow, and a tortishell laughing at her fall.

I snorted and stood up _mouse dung I should've expected that the den would've been sloped! _I thought bitterly and looked at them all, Stormkit did to.

"Hello young one, my name is Blossom." The torishell meowed dipping her head. The queen nudged two kits, they gazes at her shyly.

"My name is Creek." A bluish tom with light blue eyes muttered scuffing the ground with his paw.

"My name is Ripple!" The secound, a gray/light blue tom burst out.

"Well at least you wheren't as shy this time." Blossom sighed waving her tail. "Common these kits have been though a lot today let's leave them alone." The queen walked over to where a bunch of leaves where and layed down, her kits walked over and pressed up to her.

The queen purred licked them both before laying her head down in tiredness. Slowly the queens breathing slowed into peacful snores.

"Well this is my kit Fox." Snow said at last turning to her again. The orange tom with a white belly bowed his head slyly looking and smiling directly at her.

"Glad your here." Fox meowed pointing his tail three nests. "You can sleep in any nest if you think it would be awkward to sleep near Snow."  
Stormkit nodded I felt a prickly of unease. _How am I going to sleep without the warmth of mother! _I thought going over to a nest.

It wasn't as comtable with dried leaves and twigs but it could do. _You know not all these cats are that mean. _I thought to myself thinking of the que- I mean caretakers and their kits as I slowly drifted into sleep.


End file.
